In the Closet
by kivuli malaika
Summary: Robin had noticed a change had happened between his two friends, but wasn't positive as to what it ment. So, when M'gann's birthday offered the perfict oppertunity to figure this out he took it, dragging Kid Flash along for the ride. Boy, were they in for a shock! Rated for Roy's mouth and some suggestive situations. Warning: this story contains Kaldur/Roy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my friends! Ok now that the pleasantries are out of the way, let's get down to business.

Disclaimer: if you recognize it, I do not own it. This means anyone from young justice. I've said it before and I'll say it again: I'm just not that cool guys -_-;

Warnings: Very obvious Koy (Kaldur/Roy). If this not your thing, please leave in peace. Never encountered it before, let me open your eyes to a new and beautiful world XD. Flames will be ignored. Slight OOC concerning Kaldur and Roy but that's only because I've always imagined them acting differently with each other.

Alrighty then, on with the fanfic!

* * *

_In the Closet_

* * *

Robin didn't know exactly when the relationship between Roy and Kaldur had started to change. He was certain however, that had he not been mentored by Batman he would have never seen the subtle signs. In fact, he wasn't even sure if Roy and Kaldur themselves were aware of the shift until long after it had started. They really could be oblivious sometimes, at least when it came to themselves.

Though Robin had a good guess as to what this change meant, what with the discreet looks of longing and the touches that linger just a second too long, he was still not positive. Both were just so hard to read sometimes, especially Kaldur. It wasn't until M'gann's birthday that Robin was sure where his two friend's relationship had gone.

M'gann had left; taken out on a romantic date by Connor all giggles and smiles, though he was extremely awkward about it and the planning was mostly done by the others on the team. As soon as she was gone, everyone set about to prepare her a surprise party. Zatanna and Artemis went out to get the decorations and some last minute presents, and Kaldur was to make the dinner and sweets since he was a surprisingly good cook. This left Robin and Wally stuck with cleaning duty, much to their grumbling resentment.

After about an hour and a half the duo was finally done with their dusting and organizing. They just sat down on the couch for a rest when they heard the zeta's computer announce the arrival of Red Arrow. Both looked up just in time to see Roy enter the cave's leisure room. He, like they, was in his civvies, a leather jacket over a white shirt and ripped jeans, and had his normal grumpy look on his face. He also seemed to be carrying a grocery bag with eggs and milk causing the younger teens to exchange quizzical looks and raised eyebrows.

"Uhh, hay Roy. Whatchya got there?" Robin questioned, shooting another quick glance to the bag. "Ya know we had breakfast a couple hours ago. As nice as the jester is, you're a little late."

"Oh haha, very funny Bat Brat," Roy replied sarcastically, "These are for Kaldur. Gave me a call earlier saying he ran out of some ingredients for a cake or something." he just shrugged nonchalantly, giving no further explanation to his friends.

Wally tilted his head to the side when he heard this, confusion still clear on his face. "Why wouldn't he just tell one of us? We've been right here for the past hour and a half and it's not like it would have taken me long to get eggs and milk."

Just as Roy was going to answer, Kaldur came into the room through the door that leads to the dining room/kitchen. He had an apron on over a well fitting deep red shirt and dark blue jeans. The apron had flowers all over it and the words 'Keep calm and kiss the cook' printed on the chest (it was a gift from Robin and Wally that he was too polite to reject). When Roy saw him his features softened almost unnoticeably, unless of course you were Batman's protégé.

"There you are," Kaldur said in relief as he walked over to Roy. He then grabbed the archer's wrist and swiftly made his way back to the kitchen, Roy in tow with a barely there blush. "We haven't a moment to lose. I still have two more batches of cookies and the cake to make and decorate before the party. I am going to need your help."

"What!" Roy replied in shock, blush long gone now. "Come on Kal, that's a bad idea. You more than anyone would know I'm horrible at cooking."

"Oh do not misunderstand, you will not so much as touch the oven" Kaldur replied, emphasizing the word touch with a tone of warning. "However, I am sure you can manage preparing ingredients and checking on the dinner cooking in the other stove for me, my friend." And with that, the two disappeared through the door, leaving the younger teens to their confusion.

After a moment of staring at an empty doorway Wally looked over at Robin, "Why wouldn't he just tell one of us to get the ingredients?" he re-asked his question. "I mean Roy doesn't even live in the same state, let alone the same city."

"I'm not the only one that's noticed their odd behavior, right?" Robin asked, not paying attention to Wally's question. "I mean, it's not just me, you've noticed to right?" he looked from the door to find on annoyed expression on the speedsters face.

"Dude!" Wally whined in indignation at being ignored twice, "I just asked why Kaldur would call Roy to-"

"No, not that!" Robin dismissed the topic with a wave of his hands. "Though that is weird, I'm talking about the other stuff. You know the way they are always so close to each other, close enough to easily make physical contact. Or the way their whole body seems to relax whenever the other is just in the same room." By this time Robin was pacing and gesturing wildly with his hands. Then he suddenly turned to Wally, pointer finger nearly jabbing the others chest causing him to take a startled step back. "You couldn't possibly miss the way they look at each other! There's such a… I don't know… softness in their eyes when they see each other." His voice had grown soft when he came to this part, eyebrows knitted as if he just spoke of a highly confusing conundrum.

"… a softness?" Wally questioned his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!" Robin almost shouted in exasperation. "Do you know what it's like to see a weird, gooey softness in Roy's eyes? Its creepy man!" by this point the raven haired teen looked at his friend to see a face full of confusion.

"You high or something?" Wally asked in sincere concern. Robin just groaned in frustration and headed over to one of the caves computers, the ginger right on his tail. "Well what other explanation would you like me to come up with? Mentally instable? Cause something has to be wrong with you for you to say Roy has softness in his eye. The hell's that supposed to mean anyway?"

Robin was typing away at the computer like a madman on a mission. "I'll show you what I mean. I get being subtle when around others, but when they think they're alone…" as he said this, a window popped on the screen showing the scene in the kitchen and the sounds of cooking. Kaldur was putting a batch of cookies into the oven and Roy was stirring whatever was on the other oven's burners.

"Seriously dude?" Wally gave his friend an unamused sideways glance, only to find a look of determination. "If you think I'm gunna sit here and spy on our friends cooking, then there is definitely something wrong with you. I'm outies." But before he could even take a step he was tugged into the chair next to the younger.

"Oh no you don't," Robin continued typing, ignoring the irritated look he was receiving from the ginger. "You're gunna stay right there while I prove to you that there is something going on. And besides, it's not like you have anything better to do at the moment."

The ginger huffed in annoyance but quickly agreed. "Fine, but I'm telling you, all we could possibly learn from this is whatever special ingredient Kal must put into his cookies to make them taste so good." Wally then leaned back with his arms crossed, resigning himself to the task. A few more clicks later and the picture filled the whole screen. Robin took the same position as the other teen and then they just watched. For almost five minutes all they saw was Roy periodically check the dinner and Kaldur taking out the cooked cookies and put them on the cooling rack. They didn't even talk as they were focused on their tasks. By the time Kaldur started decorating the cookies, Wally was ready to just get up and leave. Just as he was going to make a smart ass remark about going to watch some paint dry however, Roy looked over to his friend and spoke.

"Those sure do smell good. What are they, chocolate chip and sugar?" the red-head questioned in a purposely innocent tone. This caused Kaldur to smirk knowingly, that in itself being something the younger teens don't usually see their stoic friend doing.

"Yes they are, and no you may not have one. They are for the party, and therefore you will have to attend to get one." Kaldur just continued with his decorating, giving each cookie a different superhero symbol and ignoring the pleading look coming from his companion.

"Oh, common Kal," Roy whined shamelessly, "Why can't you just give me one without forcing me to socialize?" He had now inched his way towards Kaldur, hands on his hips and looking, for lack of a better word, childish. Wally wasn't entirely sure if this was the same Roy they'd seen being dragged into the kitchen.

They heard Kaldur snort before answering, still not looking up from his task. "Roy, if I did not force you to see your friends every once in a while, I fear you might become a hermit." Both Robin and Wally laughed at that. When did Kaldur get a sense of humor anyway?

Roy huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms and looking away. "…Fine," he caved in, "I'll socialize with the kids. Can I have a cookie now?" Kaldur laughed at the juvenile way the older teen was acting, causing the other to smile despite his irritation.

"Roy, the party is only an hour and a half away. I'm sure you have enough patients to wait until then." Kaldur just shook his head with an indulgent smile, reaching out to grab the yellow frosting so he could make the flash symbol. He didn't even notice Roy had moved behind him until he felt the archers hands on his waist and the comforting weight of Roy's head on his shoulder. This caused him to raise an eyebrow, and the two teens watching them to lean forward in their seats, eyes wide.

"But they smell so good and they just came out of the oven." Roy nearly purred into Kaldur's neck, causing the younger's hands to stop dead in their tracks over the pastry he was decorating. "I can just taste them in my mouth, so warm and sweat." By now a blush was starting to make its way onto the Atlantien's cheeks. Both Wally and Robin were on the edge of their seats, mouths hanging open and completely entrapped by the scene enfolding on the monitor.

Then Roy's voice took on a deep, husky tone. "Of course, there are other ways I can indulge myself." He then proceeded to run his tongue over Kaldur's highly sensitive gills, eliciting a high pitched yelp of his name and causing the younger to completely mess up the frosting lightning bolt. As soon as he saw this, Roy quickly grabbed the cookie. "Well would you look at that. We can't have all your hard work ruined by the distraction of one messy cookie now can we? Looks like I'll just have to eat this one." He then gave a dramatic sigh, as if it was a great chore to eat the pastry, and took a big bite. Kaldur was just staring at him with wide eyes and red cheeks, seemingly trying to comprehend what just happened, much like their unknown audience was.

In fact, Wally was so shocked he actually fell out of his chair and then just remained on the floor trying to process what he just saw. Robin wasn't doing much better. Its one thing to suspect something, but to have his suspicions proven true and with such an intimate act. He just didn't know what to do with himself. It was Wally that finally broke their stunned stupor.

"…Well, that was definitely something." The ginger said as he pulled himself off the floor and back into his chair. "I guess that explains the softness you saw in his eyes."

"Yeah well," Robin looked to his friend with a smirk, "I absolutely was not expecting that!" They both snickered at that and Wally opened his mouth to say something, when their attention was brought back to the computer by the sound of a loud smack and a pained yelp.

The computer showed an angry Kaldur with a plastic spatula in hand and Roy rubbing his reddened cheek. It seems Kaldur had finally come out of his surprised daze, and was not to happy with the red head.

"Ow Kaldur! What the fu- hey! " Roy was able to duck this time as the spatula came his way but only barley as the angry teen kept coming at him, backing him further and further out of the kitchen and into the dining area, making Robin change cameras. "I cannot believe you'd do such a-a lowly trick just to get a pastry!" Kaldur, embarrassed blush still on his cheeks, continued to take swings at the flustered red-head, succeeding every few times much to the archers growing annoyance.

"Would ya stop hitting me already?!" Roy finally caught Kaldur's wrist in a firm grasp. "So I stole one cookie. Big deal! I guarantee you no one will notice."

"I'm not angry about that! I'm angry at the way you went about it." Kaldur yanked his hand from the archers grasp but made no move to continue his previous attack. "What if someone had walked in the kitchen at that moment? What would we do then?" He crossed his arms and looked at Roy with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I guess we wouldn't have to worry about hiding our relationship anymore then." Roy replied sarcastically, which only seemed to upset the younger more.

"It's not funny Roy. If the team were to find out about are relation by walking in on such a compromising position," Kaldur tightened his arms across his chest, showing an unsure side that until now only Roy has ever seen, "I would be mortified"

Out in the leisure room, Robin and Wally gave each other nervous sidewise glances. "Oops…little late for that." Wally whispered, as if afraid Kaldur would suddenly acquire supper hearing.

Back in the dining room, Roy's eyes shone with comprehension as he stepped closer to the upset teen and placed his hands on the other's shoulders gently. "Yeah it would have been embarrassing." He spoke in a comforting tone, "But everyone would have gotten over it sooner or later. Besides don't you guys see Miss Martian and Superboy do couple things all the time anyway? How would it be any different with us, you know once were ready to tell them?"

"Roy, you know it's different with us." Kaldur removed himself from Roy's light embrace and made his way back to the kitchen area with the red-head fallowing quickly behind him. Robin switched the cameras again, grumbling under his breath. Kaldur was just taking a roast beef out of the oven when Roy started talking again.

"And why is that?" Roy asked defensively. "Is it because we're both guys?"

"What! No, it's not that at all." Kaldur exclaimed, setting the cooked meat down to give the archer his full attention. "I'm sure they would have no problem with that."

"Then what's the big deal?" Roy asked in a serious tone. "I mean, true I'm not really looking forward to telling them; I don't really think it's their business. But they will have to know one day. In all honesty though, we probably wouldn't even have to tell them directly; just stop trying so hard to conceal it. They're smart kids, they'll figure it out. And you do realize that whether we do that or not, they will figure out?"

"Of course I realize that." Kaldur replied silently.

"Then if you realize that, and you know they won't be against it, why do you seem so…scared of them finding out? What's so different with our situation?"

"Because I am the leader, and I can't have them thinking that…that-" Before Kaldur could figure where exactly he was going with that Roy finished for him.

"That you're not some stoic and distant being? That you actually have normal human emotions and flaws?" When he saw the blond avert his eyes, Roy gave an exasperated sigh. "We've been through this before Kal. You don't have to be emotionless, or like Batman, in order for them to see you as a good leader."

Kaldur was still looking away as he answered. "I just don't want them to have doubts in my ability to get them through a mission safely, or fear that I will play favorites if you are there." He then found himself wrapped in a warm hug. "You just have to worry about every silly little thing, don't you fish sticks." Roy sighed from behind Kaldur. "What am I going to do with you?" A mischievous grin spread across Kaldur's lips, which scared the hell out of their secret audience.

"You could always show me more ways in which you indulge yourself. Later tonight perhaps?" Kaldur turned around in the archers grasp and looped his arms around the others neck. Roy let out a small laugh, allowing the topic change for now and tightening his hold on the younger to bring their bodies closer. "I think I can manage that." Roy said as he leaned in closer to Kaldur's face. But before anything happened the screen went dark, much to Wally's relief.

"Ok, I seriously did not need to see that. Eew!" Robin's face of disgust matched the gingers as he leaned back into his chair.

"I agree with you there, man." Wally said, putting his feet up on the table and folding his hands behind his head. "By the way, we are going to fix that little boo-boo in our dear Kaldur's thinking process right?" He looked over to his friend to find him smirking.

"Oh definitely." Robin said taking the same position as the speedster. "That's going to have to be fixed ASAP."

"What has to be fixed?" A new voice questioned, making both boys jump and fall to the floor. They looked up to find a giggling Zatanna and unamused Artemis, holding a fair few grocery bags and looking down on them. "Please don't tell me you broke something." Artemis said in a slightly accusatory tone.

"Broken? Nope, haven't broken anything today. How 'bout you Rob?" Wally grinned over to his friend.

"Hmm…Nope I haven't broken anything either." Robin replied then looked to the new arrivals. "Everything should be ship shape girls."

"Then why did you-" Before she could finish, Artemis suddenly found herself face to face with Wally. "Here, let me help you guys with the decorating." He then proceeded to take a bag of streamers from the blond and zoom all around the room to hang them up.

The girls brought their attention to the other boy but before they could even think about questioning him, he was already opening the door to the dining hall. "I'll just see if Kaldur or Roy Boy needs any help in the kitchen while you guys decorate." And with that he was gone, leaving the two girls to look at each other stunned and confused.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Zatanna questioned with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Artemis just let out an irritated huff. "With those two, who the hell knows? Anyways, we should get to decorating. M'gann and Connor should be returning soon." It wasn't until they were straightening one of the table cloths that something Robin said clicked with Artemis.

"Wait, did he say Roy?"

* * *

Please don't forget to leave a review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated^^

Next part should be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Sorry it took so long but here is the final part to my story!

Warnings: same as before. There is koy and also Roy drops an F-bomb once.

Disclaimer: Anything you may recognize, I don't own, which includes Young Justice. I don't get a profit from this, I write only for my own enjoyment.

Alrighty, on with the story!

Everything went just as planned. M'gann was completely taken by surprise, that in itself being quite a feat. She may not actively look into others minds but sometimes thoughts can be too 'loud' if the person is very excited or nervous about it and she can hear parts of them. For the first half hour all she seemed to say to them were words of thanks and praise as she went around hugging each person there at least once if not twice. She even hugged Roy, who could only stand there stiff and awkward shooting pleading glances at an amused Kaldur. Said teen finally came to the archers rescue once the hug and never ending thank yous lasted for more than thirty seconds.

They had just finished singing 'Happy Birthday', once in English and once by J'onn in Martian, and were now settling down to amiable chatter. Robin saw Roy and Kaldur head over to the smaller of the two couches they had before the flat screen TV. He then looked around to see that the other members of their team seem to be deep in conversation about something, as were J'onn and Canary. It was the perfect time to confront their leader about his misled way of thinking. Neither boys would be able to get away without him causing a scene, nor would Kaldur let that happen at M'gann's birthday party.

Robin elbowed Wally in the side, ignoring the glare he received, and nodded his head over to the two on the couch with a smirk. The speedster soon caught on and nodded his head with a grin of his own. The two made their way over towards the older teens and took a seat on the couch across from them, gaining their attention with a raised eyebrow from Kaldur and the ever persistent glare from Roy.

"Hello my friends." Kaldur said kindly. "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"With your cooking who wouldn't?" Wally said as he stuffed a big bite of cake into his mouth making his next words a bit hard to understand. "We should defiantly have more occasions that involve at least your cookies dude."

Kaldur made a face as he watched Wally's poor table manners and Roy let out an amused snort. "Not much of a compliment from a kid who has a stomach of steel. By the way, say it don't spray it brat." That got him a sharp jab in his side and a disapproving glare.

"Pay no mind to our grumpy friend." It was Roy's turn to glower as Kaldur smiled to the two troublemakers. "I am honored that you think so highly of my baking."

Robin grinned mischievously as he knew exactly how he was going to broach the subject of what happened in the kitchen earlier. "We're only telling the truth Kal; your desserts are the best." He then turned to Roy, who immediately became suspicious with the look the raven haired boy was giving him. "In fact, I've heard that you in particular have a love for Kaldur's cookies Roy."

Kaldur took a pensive look as he felt the atmosphere around them turn from mere friendliness to a more conniving feel. Roy just watched Robin for a moment, eyes filled with suspicion and barley hidden concern.

"Oh ya," the archer said gruffly, grabbing his drink and bringing it close to his lips, "And where did ya get that idea." He then went to take a drink.

"Actually," Wally answered for his friend, "It's not so much what we were told than what we saw. Oh, and based on that, we just have one question…" Roy stopped mid sip and looked at the speedster in disbelief, praying that his thoughts on where this was going were wrong. Kaldur's brow just crinkled in confusion, not sure where this conversation was going in the slightest. When Robin saw this, he knew the reaction to what he said next would be priceless.

"When exactly where you two planning to come out of the closet?"

Roy spit out his soda in shock, surprising the teen next to him and causing the two younger teens to laugh hysterically. Kaldur's confusion seemed to grow at the red heads reaction to what was said. "Exactly what do you mean Robin?" He asked once he saw that Roy was merely gaping at the two boys across from them.

"C'mon dude, don't play dumb." Wally managed to say once his laughter had stopped. "We saw what happened in the kitchen today."

When Kaldur heard this, his cheeks turned dark with a blush and his eyes went wide in shocked embarrassment and fear. That fear caused the two younger teens to become more serious as they were reminded of the real reason they needed to address this. They chose to wait and see what Kaldur would say first though. It took a few moments for the young Atlantien to collect himself, but he was finally able to speak.

"H-how?" he questioned in a slightly shaky voice, eyes still wide.

"Well…" Robin hesitated slightly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I may have used the caves computers to access the surveillance cameras in the kitchen and dining room."

"What!" Roy exclaimed, making a move to stand up only to be stopped by a webbed hand on his shoulder and a pleading look. Looking behind him, Kaldur was glad to see that the others in the room either did not notice Roy's outburst, or did not think it was anything other than Roy being Roy and therefore nothing to worry about.

Roy continued in a quieter tone. "You little shit! What even possessed you to do that when you thought we were just cooking?"

"Well, Rob asked if I had noticed a strange, gooey softness in your eyes lately." Roy's face went from purely angry to irritated and confused. "I asked if he was high, because something had to be wrong for him to be seeing something like that."

"So then of course I had to prove that something _was_ happening." Robin picked up the story. "So a few codes and a couple minutes later and we ended up watching you molest our dear leader's neck with your tongue." Kaldur's cheeks became even darker if possible and he averted his eyes to stare at his knees. Roy's face flared as well, though whether it was more from embarrassment or anger the younger duo was not sure.

"You know, there's a fucking thing called privacy you little troll." Roy said through gritted teeth, staring pointedly at the raven haired boy.

"I don't know why you're so upset Roy." Wally stated; arms crossed. "You said so yourself that you wouldn't mind letting us all figure out your relationship."

"Wha- how the hell long were you two watching? You know what, I don't wanna know." Roy ran a hand through his hair, sighing in exasperation. "No, I wouldn't mind letting the team know about our relationship. But only after we had both agreed we were ready you idiot!" Wally looked as though he was about to continue the argument when a quiet voice caught all their attention.

"I am sorry you had to see that." Kaldur finally rejoined the conversation, looking up from his knees to his friends faces. "We should have been more careful, more discreet, and it shall not happen again. But please, do not tell the others." Roy looked to Kaldur with concern and a little sadness as he heard the pleading tone in his boyfriend's voice.

Robin and Wally just looked at each other and sighed. Then Robin got up, walked around the low table that was between the two couches and sat on it right in front of Kaldur. He then proceeded to smack the blond in the center of the forehead with a fork he seemed to grab from out of thin air.

"Ow, What-"

"You are such an idiotic worrywart Kal." Robin interrupted, pointing his fork in the elder's face. "We heard what you said about why you didn't want us to know about you and Roy. Do you doubt our maturity that much? I don't want to hear it Roy Boy!" Robin pointed the silver where threateningly towards the archer, stopping the no doubt smart ass comment he was about to say.

"Seriously though," Wally piped up, "We trust you enough to know that you will lead us the best you can no matter who you may be dating, or to take yourself off a mission if something is going on that you know will distract you. And the idea of you playing favorites is just stupid. You're too much of a perfectionist to let Roy get in the way of a mission's success and he can take care of himself anyway… usually."

"Thanks kid, really feelin the love." Roy grumbled, sending a glare to the speedster who merely shrugged unconcerned.

"The point we are trying to make here," Robin started again, "Is that you don't have to hide this from the team. No one will care and were not gunna think any less or you for being a normal teenager for once." Robin flashed Kaldur a friendly smirk.

For a moment Kaldur did nothing but look at the two teens before him. Then a small, genuine smile appeared on his lips. "Thank you, my friends." He said softly and then chuckled. "It seems that my line of thinking was really silly, huh?"

"No not silly." Roy stated resting his arm accessed the other's shoulders to bring them closer together. "Just so very much like you." That softness was in his eyes again, making Kaldur's smile widen and the two younger teens to make gagging faces.

"Hay guys!" the moment was soon interrupted by a bubbly M'gann. They looked up to see her, Superboy, Artemis and Zatana coming towards them. Roy and Kaldur tensed a bit but decided not to part, earning some weird looks. "It looked like you were having an interesting conversation. Care to share what you were talking about?"

"Oh nothing much," Wally replied with a cheeky grin, "We were just asking when Roy and Kaldur were going to come out of the closet."

What fallowed that was a fair few explanations of shock and a loud yell from Roy as the embarrassed archer tried to launch at the speedster only to be stopped again by Kaldur, though he did scare Wally enough for him to zoom behind a very confused Connor. Said teen was looking between the two older teens with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh what exactly does he mean by coming out of the closet? There obviously on a couch not in a closet." Before anyone could so much as laugh at Superboy's lack of knowledge in modern slang, Kaldur replied.

"I was about to ask the same thing my friend. I mean, not only are we not in a closet now, we have not to my knowledge ever been in a closet together." The room was quiet for about ten seconds before Artemis, Wally, Zatana and Robin broke out into hysterical laughter. M'gann merely chuckled and Roy let his head fall into his hand with a light smack and an indulgent smile. He may not have been ready to say it out loud yet, but he truly did love Kaldur, his strong, slightly naive worrywart of a boyfriend. He truly, truly did.

Ta-da! Another story complete! Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
